A Thorndyke's Ladyloves
by Kranon the Deathclaw-Human
Summary: *Inspired on 'Spike's gals' by yugiohfan163* A while after the mobians had returned to their home world, Chris was left alone once again. Feeling depressed and unloved, the human boy started to think he would go back to his old and sad life until the end of his days. But, someone decided to step in and change that. Place a review on which character you want Chris to be paired with.
1. Prologue

Former Title/s:

A Rich Kid's pick of Lovely Ladies - yugiohfan163  
A Thorndyke's Life Saviors

Prologue

It had been a year since Sonic and the others went back to Mobius. And ever since then, Chris' life had returned to its empty status.  
His parents tried to spend more time with him. However, something happened in both of their jobs which forced them to remain at their working places.  
Danny, Francis and Helen also did their best to make him feel a little less lonely at least. Yet, just like with Chris's parents, they reluctantly had to leave him due to some personal stuff of their own.

His grandfather Chuck, the housekeeper Ella and the butler Mr. Tanaka... they all tried to cheer the boy up in the best of their capabilities. But all of their efforts ended in the same manner, fruitless.

The little Thorndyke was currently standing on the balcony of his bedroom, watching the terrain around him... although, his eyes were more focused on the swimming pool in front of him.  
No doubt, he was remembering the mobians that he met and befriended respectively - Sonic, Cream, Tails, Amy, and many others.

" **Hello there, kid.** " a male monstrous voice spoke from behind him all of a sudden.  
Startled, the boy turned around to face the one talking to him.  
He saw a tall black hooded figure standing right in front of him.

"Who are you?" Chris asked, quivering a little.  
" **Who I am is not important.** " the hooded figure replied. **"It is what you want; And, above all else, what kind of person will you become.** "  
"What do you mean?"  
The mysterious individual explained: " **I mean, I know what you desire - companionship. Just as you had with the mobians. And I'm certain that, eventualy, you will have even more than that.** "  
The little Thorndyke had just calmed down and didn't knew what to say. It was like somewhere between the lines, it was true.  
The figure also added: " **And then there comes the part to determine who you will be... which also depends on what kind of companion you get.** "  
Chris stayed silent for a moment, wondering what he meant.  
"So, what's gonna happen to me now? I mean, it's not like you can just teleport me to their world." he stated with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
" **As a matter of fact, I can.** " the cloaked stranger answered, surprising the boy.  
He continued: " **I can create a warp path that will lead you straight to Mobius. Still, if you wish to say goodbye to your family or leave a note, then now is the time.** "  
The boy started to think for a minute, until he decided what he was going to do.

He started to walk up to a desk to take a piece of paper and a pen.  
But before he could grab anything, the door of his bedroom opened. Thus revealing his grandfather, the butler and the housekeeper standing there.

"There's no need for a goodbye message, Chris." Chuck told him.  
"We heard everything that you and our... uninvited guest said." Tanaka added, glaring a little at the individual.  
The hooded figure immediately apologized: " **Sorry for appearing in your residence out of nowhere. But the boy's torment was so big that I could feel it myself, even when I was in another world.** "  
The old scientist nodded to him, apparently accepting it.  
He then turned back to his grandson, saying with a solemn expression: "Chris, if you want to go, we won't stop you. We'll let your parents know about your disappearance. There's nothing for you to worry about."  
" **We still have some time.** " the figure assured him. " **When you're ready, meet me outside and let me know if you still wish to go.** "  
And with those words, the cloaked stranger walked away by the bedroom's door, leaving them alone.

A few minutes later, Chris walked out of the mansion and saw the mysterious individual standing out there, waiting for him.  
The boy moved to him and said: "I've already talked with them and made my decision... I accept your offer."  
The figure nodded: " **Very well then.** "  
He then noticed Chris' grandfather and the other two heading to their direction.  
" **But before we do this, I would like to ask something to your grandfather.** " he told to the boy.  
"Okay."

The cloaked stranger took just a couple of steps to the old man.  
And when he stopped, he inquired: " **You just met me, and you're already letting your grandson take my proposition. Why?** "  
"Because I can see with no doubt that you want Chris to find happiness, and that you don't want to hurt him." Chuck replied, seriously. "That's why we're trusting him with you."  
"Please watch over him, will you?" Ella asked, kindly.  
" **Do not fear.** " the individual told them. " **If I find out Chris is really feeling unhappy and miserable, I'll get him out of there right away.** "  
"Good." Chuck answered with a nod.

The hooded figure returned to Chris soon afterwards.  
And once he stood about five to six steps from the boy, he opened a portal.  
" **All set to go?** " the cloaked stranger inquired him.  
The Thorndyke kid was about to go forward, until he looked back to the trio.  
And without thinking twice, he sprinted to them and brought them all into a big group hug... a final goodbye.  
"I'll miss you." admitted Chris, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
"We'll miss you too, Chris." said Chuck with his eyes closed, trying to fight back his own.

After a long moment, he departed from their embrace and moved back to the mysterious individual.  
"Ready." the boy responded, sniffing a little.  
The figure nodded and made a gesture for Chris to step forward, which he slowly did.  
And without looking back again, he entered into the warp path.  
As the little Thorndyke vanished from existence, the portal soon faded as well.

" **As promised - I'll be watching him.** " the figure stated, with his back still turned to the trio.  
"Thank you." said Chuck, his voice sounding heavy as Ella started crying and Tanaka was trying to console her.  
As the three of them were moving back inside the house, the cloaked stranger disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
Unknown to everyone, the figure shed a tear of his own while that happened.

(SOMEWHERE ELSE)

The figure appeared in a dark room that had only one light on top of him.

" **So, I see the little Thorndyke accepted.** " a crazy and demon-like voice spoke up all of a sudden.  
He replied with a sigh: " **Yeah.** "  
" **Hey, don't feel so down, Kranon.** " said the voice, calmly. " **It's gonna be a good thing for us, and for him. Plus, you have me to help out just in case.** "  
" **I am aware of that, Mad Toon.** " the-now-revealed Kranon replied, before he began to speak in a stern tone. " **But seriously now - don't go doing anything too crazy, and no crossovers whatsoever.** "  
Mad Toon even asked: " **Not even references?** "  
" **Not. Even. That.** "  
" **Oh pooey.** " Mad Toon pouted. " **Oh, and what about breaking the 4th wall?** "  
" **As long as it doesn't have any crossover references, that's fine.** " Kranon permitted.  
" **Great!** "

* * *

 **Author's notes: And here's the intro for this fanfiction.**  
 **If anyone has any ideas for characters to be paired up with Chris, such as - who; how is the girl (her personality); if it should be one or more; how they should meet; and so on... Or for the story itself, then please, feel free.**  
 **By the way, you can also choose if Chris should be younger or older in each chapter.**

 **Also, although this fanfic. is rated: M (for mature), it doesn't mean every chapter will contain violence, profanity, and/or sex.**

 **I went with yugiohfan163's advice and made the cover with some images of the characters found in sonic wikia, and the cover there is the result. (Too bad it was too big to show the entire image)  
The fanfiction's cover was made in... I think it's called... vector style, I guess.**

 **Anyway, the first chapter will be published in a bit.**

 **And before I forget, Chris will always appear as male. However, you can choose if the girl in the pairing will be a canon or a male that was genderbent. I'm sorry if I sound offensive, but I don't intend to write male/male or female/female.**  
 **Hope you liked the introduction.**  
 **Until next time!**


	2. Amy Rose (Mobian-Hedgehog)

Chapter 1: Amy Rose (Mobian-Hedgehog)

(In Mobius)

Amy was just leaving Vanilla's house, after chatting a little with the said rabbit about how she imagined her life with Sonic, if she could be able convince him.

The rabbit mother told her, although she wasn't exactly certain if the heroic hedgehog was the one for her, Vanilla still smiled at the great possibilities that Amy had with him.

As the pink hedgehog was walking around the village, she saw an eerie light radiating from a mountain a few miles away to her left.

And without thinking twice, she ran to that direction as swiftly as she could.

Amy was able to reach its location after about three minutes of running non-stop. She was fast, but not as fast as the hero that she had a crush on.

She was even able to arrive just in time to see that very same light turning into a portal.

'Huh? Is it for someone to get in or for someone getting out?' she thought in a mix of curiosity and nervousness.

Her answer came a second later, revealing a humanoid silhouette coming out of the vortex. And as the figure stepped out of the magical door entirely, it showed to be the human boy that she and her friends first met.

"Chris?" Amy inquired, a little bewildered. Not being sure if he was real.

He instantly focused on her as the portal behind him vanished.

"Hey there, Amy." Chris greeted with a genuine smile.

The pink hedgehog didn't hesitate, she simply dashed to the human boy and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, Chris."

"Same here, Amy." he told her. "By the way, just being curious, how long has it been since we last saw each other?"

Amy replied: "It has been a month since we left your world."

The little Thorndyke was astonished with the information.

"Wow..." he stated in surprise. "In my world it has been a year."

Now it was the pink hedgehog's turn to get dumbstruck.

"For real?" she questioned with wide eyes. "A year?"

"Yes, it has."

That only made Amy tighten her embrace.

Feeling a tad awkward on how she was holding him, he calmly questioned: "Uh... Amy? Can you let go of me now?"

"I will, just give me a moment."

They actually stood like that for nearly three minutes, but he still didn't do anything to stop her.

After they had separated, the two of them began to talk to one another about how their lives have been going.

Chris told her ever since that fateful day that she and the others were forced to depart back to their world, his life had returned to the same state as it was before... only more depressing.

And Amy told him that she felt in love with Sonic. But every time she tried to hug him, he would just run away from her.

The boy started thinking for a second, hoping to find a way to help her to express her feelings for the blue blur without scaring him off.

"I think I have an idea for you, Amy." he stated, confidently.

"What is it?"

"How about this?" he began to say. "Instead of rushing towards him, you walk to him normally. You know, when you're just talking to a friend while walking. But continuing... you walk to him normally, you ask him what he exactly feels about you; And if that goes well, then you ask him if he would consider the chance of going on a date with you."

"Wow, Chris. I had no idea that you knew how to be romantic." commented Amy, a little surprised.

"I don't." he answered. "I just learned a thing or two about it thanks to movies of real romance."

"Okay then." acknowledged the pink hedgehog before she started talking about something else. "Anyway, I don't think you have a place to stay. So, why not stay in my house?"

The little Thorndyke was quite admired by her sudden offer: "I... I don't know, Amy. I mean, won't I be a bother to you?"

"Nonsense." Amy assured him. "You won't be a bother to me, Chris."

"Besides, you took me and the others in when we first came to your world. So, I'm just returning the favor." she included as she started to guide the boy to her house.

(After getting to Amy's home)

"Here we are, Chris." stated the pink hedgehog after she had opened the main entrance door. "Your bedroom will be next to mine, just let me get it clean first."

"Let me give you a hand there, Amy." he said, trying to make himself available.

"No. You stay in the living room for now, I'll let you know when I'm done." she gently declined.

But he still persisted: "Please, Amy. I insist in helping you."

Knowing that the little human wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, Amy accepted his assistance.

About ten minutes afterwards, Chris' bedroom was cleaned up and ready for him.

He gave it a little examination with the intent to make it more to his liking if he could, despite the room still looking a bit girly. But he didn't mind so much about it.

Once he was done, he went to join the pink hedgehog in the living room, only to find out she was about to leave the house.

"Are you gonna go ask Sonic out?" the young human inquired her.

"I am gonna try." Amy spoke with self-confidence. "And this time, I'm going to try and follow your advice. Wish me luck, Chris."

"Sure thing. Good luck, Amy."

"Thank you."

And with no more words, she left.

While he was waiting for Amy to give him the news of her success, the boy decided to check the rest of her home... except for her own bedroom, not wanting to be impolite and disrespectful to her.

A couple of minutes after he was done with his exploration, the pink hedgehog returned.

"So, how did it went?" Chris asked.

She responded with happiness, nearly screaming: "It went great, Chris! Thanks to you, Sonic agreed to go on a date with me tonight." then she proceeded by wrapping her arms around him. "I'm thankful to you, Chris."

"You're welcome, Amy." said the boy as he hugged her as well.

In that day, right after the night had fallen, Chris saw her clad for her date as she came out of her bedroom. She was dressed with a white strapless thigh split dress, and she was also wearing makeup and red lipstick on the lips.

If looks could kill, then one could've assumed that Chris had just died while he was standing.

The astonishing hedgehog girl asked for his opinion: "So, how do I look?"

Managing to get some control back in his body, Chris replied while stammering a little: "A-Amy? Wow. You... you almost look like you became an angel."

"That's really sweet of you, Chris." Amy giggled at his compliment as a light blush formed on her cheeks.

"Anyway, I'm going now. Don't wait for me. I may only come back tomorrow morning." she told him as she opened the door to leave.

But before she did, she gave Chris a quick kiss on his cheek.

Needless to say, the little Thorndyke was really surprised by her action, and his face started to go red.

"See you later, Chris." The pink hedgehog spoke, before she went away and closed the door.

The boy was still left gobsmacked for what Amy did, as he touched the cheek that was kissed. But he soon pulled himself together.

Instantly, he started to think about her, and wondering if Sonic was the one for her... with slight... jealousy?

"Wait... What am I thinking?" he said to himself. "Why should I be jealous? I should be happy for her."

Even though he was uncertain of himself... somehow, he could feel his heart beating for her.

"I mean, I'm just her friend. I don't have any feelings for her... or do I?"

* * *

 **Author's notes: This is it for Amy's chapter, and from the looks of how it ended, there's no doubt that there will be a part 2... or maybe more.  
There will be direct and indirect sequels. And in case anyone decides to ask me what's the difference of those two, here's a short example - In one story, Chris will eventually be with Amy; While in another, Amy will be with Sonic. But her relationship with Chris will still remain friendly.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions for another girl to be paired up with Chris, either write them in a review or send me a private message.**  
 **Also, if that other girl is a male turned female, let me know their genderbended names at least. (Or if you think there's no need for a change of names)**

 **I hope you folks liked this chapter with Amy.**

 **See you later!**


	3. Breezie the Hedgehog (Mobian-Hedgehog)

**Author's notes: This female was one of the suggestions given to me by datfuni.**  
 **But, before we start with this chapter, I would like add something here...**

 **Owldusk, masterart, TheFallenGeneral, Reaperblade6660 - I appreciate your ideas for the next pairings. However, datfuni's idea came earlier than yours. Sorry, but maybe for another time.**

 **As for datfuni - apart from the female in this chapter, you also placed in the list of your review other names: Cosmo, Galaxina, and Honey the Cat. I don't mean to sound bad, I liked your suggestions for other characters. But, even though you gave me the idea for the next pairing, you were not specific with your choice: you haven't told me how the two would meet and interact; nor have you told me when and where they should've encountered; how you wanted their feelings for one another to flourish; etc.**  
 **So, putting it simply, I had to improvise.**  
 **If you are disappointed with this chapter, then I apologize. Try to put some more details next time.**

 **Now then, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Breezie the Hedgehog (Mobian-Hedgehog)

Indirect sequel to Amy Rose.

(In Mobius)

Three months had passed since Amy and Sonic officially became girlfriend and boyfriend.

Chris was a tad sadden to know that he and Amy couldn't be together. But, nevertheless, he was happy for her.

Still, the pink hedgehog was grateful to the boy. Thanks to him, she was able to fulfill her lifelong dream.

Sonic would come visit him from time to time, sometimes even ask if he wanted to hang out with them.

Then one day, Sonic came to Amy's house to ask her if she wanted to go to a casino that had opened just recently, saying he wanted to try and see if they could find a place there that was peaceful and romantic for them. And he also wondered if the young Thorndyke wanted to go with them for two reasons: One, so the boy could have some fun; And two, so he wouldn't stay in the house.

The pink hedgehog's response was immediately a yes. While the young Thorndyke agreed because he didn't had anything to do, apart from helping Amy in her house.

The casino they arrived was... well, basically saying, much better than any that Eggman had ever built.

"So, where are we going first?" inquired Chris to the couple.

"Let's try over there." stated Sonic, pointing to the right. "Maybe we can find a place that isn't too crowded."

So the trio left the casino's main hall that was filled with different mobians.

But, little did they knew they were being watched.

(In the casino's camera room)

A female silhouette of a hedgehog that was a tad taller than a normal hedgehog observed everyone in all zones of the casino. Until her gaze set on a certain blue hedgehog who was holding hands with the pink hedgehog.

'So, I see you've decided to show up in my newly-opened casino, Sonic.' she thought with a frown. 'And I see you have a girlfriend.'

She was about to conduct a plan to kidnap Amy. Yet, before she did, her eyes quickly spotted the human boy who was accompanying them close behind.

Of all the friends the blue blur had made, she never thought he would make one in Eggman's species. So, there was no doubt that she was surprised.

'My, my, my... Out of all things, Sonic, I never expected you to have an overlander on your side.' the female hedgehog stated in her mind, showing a tiny sinister smirk on her mouth. 'This calls for a change of plans: instead of capturing the girl with the mallet, I'll be taking that kid.'

(Back to the trio)

As they walked in a corridor that would lead them to a garden, Chris decided to pop a question or two.

"So Sonic, have you already told us why Tails didn't come with us?"

"No, I don't think I have." the blue blur replied. "I told him that Amy and I were wanting to have some time in private."

"But if you two wanted to be alone, why would you bring me along?"

"Because I didn't wanted you to stay cupped up in the house all the time, Chris." responded Amy in Sonic's stead. "You also need to get out every now and then."

"Fine, 'Mom'." Chris called the pink hedgehog, joking.

Which earned him a playful slap in his arm by her.

Then, without warning, some robotic security guards appeared in both directions.

"Hedgehog, you and the others are under arrest." spoke one of the guards.

But, like always, the blue blur wasn't one to lay down his arms as he soon started to fight back against them.

And while that was happening, the pink hedgehog summoned her mallet and stood close to the little human to defend him.

However, it didn't took long before the floor beneath Chris's feet suddenly split open while the hedgehogs were still busy, causing him to fall in.

Both Amy and Sonic looked to the boy only in time to see him go down as he screamed.

The blue blur tried to reach him, but it was too late, the trapdoor had already closed.

(Somewhere underground)

After falling down from the trapdoor, Chris soon arrived to a room that was engulfed in darkness.

"He-hello? Is anybody there?" he nervously inquired out loud while trying to look over his surroundings as he slowly stood up.

All he got in return was silence. When suddenly...

"Indeed, there is someone." spoke a woman's voice.

And before he knew it, the lights in the room were turned on.

Chris blinked his eyes a couple of times until they got adjusted to the light.

With the blindness gone, he found himself in a room that looked like a prison cell. It had no windows anywhere, and only one door in front of him that was shut.

Then, the door opened to allow a hedgehog to walk in. One he had never seen before.

The boy could tell that the said hedgehog, despite being taller than the others, was a female. He also saw she had teal-colored fur, and that she was dressed in a red-and-white business suit, red high-heeled shoes and gold bracelets.

He spoke normally as the door closed behind her, even though he was bit nervous: "Who are you, ma'am?"

"The name's Breezie. I am the owner of this casino, and the founder of Breeze Media." the female hedgehog said with some pride as she gave out a small smirk.

"I never heard of you."

"You haven't?" Breezie inquired, although she was surprised, her expression remained unchanged. "In what planet have you been living?"

"I've been living on Earth." he said in honesty.

That made her smile grow slightly wider as she started to have some interest in him.

"Explain to me how you arrived to Mobius." the casino's owner demanded, gently but with control.

Chris began to tell her everything - about the hooded stranger that came to him and opened a portal to Mobius; about Amy finding him and offering him to live in her house; about him helping her win Sonic's affection; helping Amy with her chores in the house; and of Amy getting him out of the house and to Breezie's casino, while going on a date with Sonic at same time.

Then, after a moment of silence to process his story, Breezie grew more interested than before.

'Well then, this boy came from another world.' she contemplated. 'Yet, he appears to be of Dr. Eggman's kind. Could there be a connection between that Earth and Mobius?'

She focused on the little human again and told him: "Now, tell me about you."

The young Thorndyke didn't knew why Breezie was so curious about him. But, nevertheless, he complied to her command and didn't questioned her.

He told her about his life before he met Sonic, and even gave her his name.  
He told her that ever since he was born, his parents were almost never around for him because of their work; He had grown close to his housekeeper, to his butler, and to his grandfather; And he was able to make a few friends at school. But because his parents were not with him when he needed them, he felt a strong sense of loneliness in his soul.

Although the female hedgehog's face was still neutral, she felt a little of his emotion within his words.

'So, the kid, despite living with a rich and famous family, he still had a solitary life.' she thought. 'And when I was brought to this world, I had nobody and nothing. Perhaps, we are not so different after all. It almost makes me regret using him as a hostage for the blue hero... almost.'

Once Breezie felt she had enough information about the little human, she started to leave the room.

"I thank you for the information, Chris." said the hedgehog woman with a hint of satisfaction. "But now I must go and prepare."

"Prepare? For what?" he asked, having an idea that whatever it was, it was not going to be good. His guess wasn't far from the truth.

As she stood by the door, she turned to face him with a smirk, answering: "For a plan to eliminate Sonic while he tries to rescue a hostage from dying, and you are the hostage."

"That doctor is always trying to defeat Sonic, but he's always failing." Chris fearlessly spoke. "I doubt you can succeed."

The casino's owner knew exactly what doctor he was talking about, however her smile never dropped for a second.

"Maybe so, but one of you will die either way." she stated. "Either it will be Sonic, or you."

Although he sent a glare to Breezie, he was actually getting nervous.

 **"I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen, dear Breezie."** unexpectedly, a cartoonish and demon-like voice spoke up in the room.

Startled, both the human and the hedgehog began to look around every part of the place, searching for the voice's source. Yet, they found nothing.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" ordered Breezie, keeping her fear stable and the sound of superiority in her tone.

 **"Nope, don't think I will."** it said, teasing.

Then, out of nowhere, a type of grenade was thrown right at the hedgehog's feet.

 **"Have a nice trip!"** spoke the voice, and included a second later. **"To love!"**

And as those two words were spoken, the grenade exploded.

While Breezie had caught the whole blast, Chris simply collapsed on the ground due to the explosion's wind. But apart from that, he was left unscathed.

After the clouds of smoke had faded away, the boy saw that the hedgehog's suit was ruined - the arm-sleeves were burned up to the shoulders; the legs of her pants were also burned, but just to her knees; her shoes were destroyed, leaving her with her feet bare; and the upper body of her suit was partly torn open, revealing her white undershirt.

For a moment she looked disorientated, however, she shook the dizziness off and focused her view on the human boy again.

And when she did, her gaze was filled with a pink and purple color before returning to normal.

The casino's owner got back on her feet and moved towards the kid until she was just one step away from him.

Chris was quaking with fear, not knowing what she was going to do to him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before anything could come out... Breezie sat on top of him, grabbed hold of him and pulled his head to hers.

"Sorry for being such a bad girl to you and thinking of putting you in a death trap, cutie." she said with a smile that appeared to be filled with... happiness and a small amount of regret?

He was about to try and speak up again, until the hedgehog woman brought him into a long loving smooch.

With a blush, the boy's eyes went wide thanks to that action.

'WHAT IS SHE...!? WHY?' he screamed in his mind.

Sensing his uneasiness, Breezie decided to deepen the kiss.

The young Thorndyke felt that, although he attempted to fight it at first, the kiss simply felt so good. He returned the favor, knowing he couldn't resist.

Upon disconnecting their lips, the casino's owner lustfully spoke: "Chris, I'm feeling so hot for you. And your red face is just making it better."

No sooner had she said those words, she had already undressed herself, leaving herself only in her white bra and panties. Her body figure revealed to have the measures of 32-22-25*. (* - I'm not sure if these are her measures, but let's pretend they are at least.)

If that smooch hadn't made his head heat up, that sexy display certainly did.

She took hold of the boy's head once more, and brought his face to her chest.

The shocked kid almost got a nosebleed for that.

"Touch me, Chris." the hedgehog woman told him with excitement. "Let me feel your hands all over my body."

Without knowing what else to do, he did what she wanted.

A couple of minutes after giving Breezie's form a slow and nice 'massage', she allowed Chris to remove his face from her boobs.

And when he did, he soon saw her taking her underwear off.

"Chris, I can't wait any longer." she passionately said, sweat beginning to form on her head. "I want you inside me right now."

As the casino's owner gave the boy another kiss on the lips, he started to feel as if his memories were getting absorbed into her mind. However, it wasn't exactly it...

What was really happening was that she was copying all of his memories from his brain to hers, gaining all knowledge from him.  
Like a movie, she was watching his whole life's beginning, even hearing and feeling everything he did. Starting with the place and the date he was born; His personality; The friends he had in his life; His family and their occupations; Even feeling his pain and loneliness; His desire to have his parents around him more often; everything... Nothing was escaping from her.

After what it seemed like a lifetime when it was actually a minute, Breezie stopped kissing him and stared into his eyes with a smile.

"So, you wish for companionship, hm?" she began to say. "Well then, your wish is granted."

Scooting closer to the boy, causing their bodies to collide with each other, she soon began to feel something stiff poking her.

One could say that at the moment, poor Chris was blushing like mad and breathing nervously.

The hedgehog woman knew without a doubt that his male tool was ready. She reached down, pulled down his pants and saw his dick of five inches standing up.

'My... For someone so young, I'm impressed with his size.' she thought with some joy as she felt herself wet.

And with no more delays, Breezie got into position and allowed her pussy to swallow his cock.

As soon as his pole was in, the boy immediately felt a warm but pleasant sensation.

The casino's owner slowly moved her hips, ascending and descending. All the while, having a nice shiver going up her spine at every time.

The little Thorndyke didn't knew why, but he was having an yearning to continue as they were.

Letting his instincts take over, he permitted her to ride him.

When the hedgehog woman thought she had warmed up enough, she started to move her hips faster.

"C'mon Chris, I wish you to go faster and deeper." she told him with a sexual appetite. "Unless, you want me to assume absolute control."

Following her command, he placed his hands on her breasts and began to gently rub them.

She could stop herself from moaning, feeling him caressing her tits.

"That's good, keep going."

"If you insist." accepted the boy.

As they got nearer to the end, not only were their bodies sweating, but their breaths became more rapid and their moans got louder.

"Breezie, I don't think... I can hold it much longer!" Chris panted.

"I don't think... neither can I, Chris!" she responded in equal manner. "Release it, let your seed... consume my womb!"

Then, with one blissful shout from the both of them, they unleashed their fluids. And as that ocurred, their sperms combined and went inside her uterus.

Tired and breathing heavily, the two took a moment to relax.

Once that was done, Breezie turned her attention to the human boy.

She gleefully stated: "Wow! I know this was your first time, but still you really satisfied me."

The kid was speechless though. He was slightly glad with the experience, yet he had no idea if the whole situation was a good thing or not.

Seeing he wasn't responding, the hedgehog woman touched his right cheek and planted a kiss on his lips.

Her romantic moment was quickly ruined as she and the boy heard a loud bang which destroyed the closed door.

And they saw Sonic and Amy entering.

When the two heroes witnessed the hedgehog woman standing on top of the human boy, only one possibility came to their heads: he was raped.

The blue blur stood there, petrified; and the mallet wielder tighten her grip on her weapon as she stared at Breezie with the tendency to put her in a world of pain.

Amy walked to Breezie with a burning aura and a dark look.

"You dared to do that to him?" the pink hedgehog said in a low growl.

Getting a little scared of her, the hedgehog woman got up with no sudden movements and told her: "N-no, Amy. It's not what you're thinking."

"Then, what is it?" Amy snarled with a tad more volume, never stopping for a second.

"I... Uh, we actually did..." stammered Breezie, not knowing how to explain.

"I'M GOING TO SQUASH YOU!"

No sooner had Amy furiously yelled, she dashed to Breezie with the intent to kill her.

Luckily, the hedgehog woman had quick reflexes as she kept running and dodging her.

Sonic had just recovered from his shock, and didn't knew if the boy should consider himself lucky for getting laid, or if he should really believe the boy was sexually assaulted.

However, Chris was more focused on the two females. He had no clue if he should get between them and take the risk of getting hurt, or if he should wait for them to get tired.

The little Thorndyke sweatdropped, thinking: 'This is going to be a long day.'

(Somewhere Else)

A figure suddenly appeared in a shadowed room.

Said figure was giggling with a cartoonish and demonic voice, the very same from a while ago in Mobius.

 **"Mad Toon, care to explain yourself?"** came Kranon's voice, halting the silhouette's laughter.

The figure, now revealed to be Mad Toon, looked to his location and saw the deathclaw-human hybrid in the middle of the room. He was standing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face, no doubt he was aware of what his companion did.

 **"Oh, I just gave Breezie a hand... and half an arm to help her cross the road of love to the kid, a love potion."** spoke Mad Toon with a shiny grin.

But the hybrid's expression remained unaltered.

 **"You mean you threw her a grenade."**

 **"A love grenade to be exact."** corrected Mad Toon as he went to one of the few lights in the room.

He had the appearance of a cartoon who had been exposed to toxic wastes. He almost looked like Two-Face from Batman - his left side appeared to have a skeletal-like face while the right one looked more human-like; he also had two different set of eyes, his left eye looked like a human red eye and his right one was a spinning circle.  
He was also dressed in a dancer outfit, but with a split-personality style. The left side had a black color and the right side was colored in yellow; the shirt underneath was white; his dancer pants were light purple and were covered with dark purple squares; his dancer shoes also had different colors, the right one was red and the left one was blue; he even was using different gloves, the right glove had five fingers in the shape of claws, while the left glove was four-fingered and resembled a glove from classic cartoons.

The demonic cartoon gladly included: **"I created other weapons infused with my love potion: I made one of a bow and arrows, a pistol, a bomb, a crossbow, a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle."**

 **"What ingredients did you put in that love potion?"**

 **"Oh, I took the most powerful essence of love that I could find from a middle-aged couple, and mixed it with a highly concentrated lust from a succubus."** answered a very proud Mad Toon.

Kranon's frown deepened, saying: **"First of all, that's not how love should work, even in fan fictions; Secondly, lust from a succubus combined with love? Won't that make people like Breezie turn yandere for him?"**

 **"Nope. However, they can go about... halfway there."** Mad Toon told him.

 **"Halfway there? Then this means you just placed Chris' life in danger!"** the hybrid angrily stated.

But the cartoon stood calmly, he confidently said: **"I doubt it, since I designed this new love potion myself. He's gonna be fine. And I bet the reviewers are going to love its results, even the one who suggested this chapter's female."**

 **"For your sake, I hope you're right, Mad Toon."** Kranon warned with a quiet growl. **"Because, otherwise, I'll suspend you in the next five chapters of this fan fiction."**

* * *

 **Author's notes: I thought about adding a little more for Breezie's part at some point. But, eventually, I decided against it and thought of writing it in a possible sequel.**

 **I know I wrote before that the next chapters could be direct or indirect sequels to the timeline of the previous ones. However, I forgot to include the possibility of random situations.**  
 **So, whenever I write a pairing and don't mention if it's a direct or indirect sequel, it means it is in a random situation and/or timeline.**

 **I hope you folks enjoyed it, and until next time!**


	4. Cream the Rabbit (Mobian-Rabbit)

**Author's notes: This pairing was long suggested by Owldusk in chapter 1: Amy Rose.**

 **Now, before we start, let's reply to some reviews first...**

 **-datfuni-**  
 **Whoops, sorry for not writing it should go, but really i just wanted to suggest some names.**

 **I think this chapter was really good and didn't disappoint me a bit, so Mad Toon was definetly right. Looking forward to more stuff with Chris.**

 **-Me-**  
 **It's okay. Just suggesting the names it's already a beginning. But if you're able to give more suggestions than just names, that would kinda help.**

 **I'm glad to hear that Mad Toon didn't mess things up, maybe I will get him more involved in future pairings.**

 **-T3nk3n115-**  
 **This chapter made me laugh especially at the end**  
 **Can the next chapter be about Chris and bunny rabbot?**

 **-Me-**  
 **I'm glad to hear it.**  
 **As for that pairing: maybe. Also, I believe her name is suppose to be 'Bunnie' instead of 'Bunny'.**

 **-geo soul-**  
 **How bout Chris and Hope Kintobor**

 **-Me-**  
 **I don't know about Chris and Hope. But, I'll definitely keep that in mind.**

 **Ok, I think that's enough. Let's get on with the pairing for this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cream the Rabbit (Mobian-Rabbit)

Indirect sequel to Amy Rose, but ignores Breezie.

(In Mobius)

Since the day Cream and the others had to go back to their homeworld, despite her best attempts to feel happy to be back again, she always felt depressed for some unknown reason.

Then, about four months later, she heard from Amy that the young Thorndyke was not only living in her house, but also that he had helped her and Sonic to become a couple.

The rabbit girl was glad that her friend was finally living her dream. However, she appeared to be more focused on the human boy.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, though something about Chris made her want to be near him.

Then one day, she heard that Chris, Sonic, Tails, and Amy were going on a hunt for chaos emeralds. And she very much wanted to go too.

She managed to convince her mother to let her go, and was allowed by her friends to join them as they were heading to the mountains.

(A few hours later - In the mountains)

Cream and the others had been moving for quite a while. Of course they also made a stop from time to time, whether if it was to rest, to eat, or to use 'the bathroom'. Yet, they were still not able to find any emeralds.

The group was, at the moment, taking a break.

"Feels like we have been going around in circles." Chris sighed in exhaustion. "Are we getting any closer, Tails?"

"My scanner is detecting a chaos emerald somewhere in that cave." the two-tailed fox replied, pointing to a cavern that was a short distance away from them to the north.

"Do you guys really think we're gonna find an emerald in there?" asked Amy, cleaning some of the sweat coming down her head.

"Only one way for us to know - we're going in." stated Sonic with confidence.

As they entered the cave, they saw that their path was split in two directions - left and right.

"So, what now?" inquired the overlander boy.

"Strange, the scanner is showing the emerald's energy coming from both ways. Any ideas, Sonic?" said Tails.

The blue blur answered them: "Amy, Tails and I are going left. Chris, you and Cream go right."

All of them acknowledged him, they splitted in two groups and each went to a different direction.

* * *

Making their way to the chaos emerald's possible location, the rabbit girl began to have a small talk with the human kid.

"How does it feel to be back with us, but separated from your parents?"

The boy bended his head down slightly and told her: "Well, I do feel better being with you all than with my parents."

"What do you mean? From what I know, your parents loved you."

"I know. But they were never actually there for me." he explained. "All they could do was buy and send me toys, when I just wanted THEM by my side. My grandfather was the only one there for me, as well as Mr. Tanaka and Ella. I wanted my parents with me, but they couldn't, because they worked so far away from home. Can you even begin to imagine being in my place, Cream? Wanting to have your family with you, but all they can do is send you gifts?"

Cream took in his words, considering what he had been through. He wanted to be loved. Yet, he barely had any.

She thought that if her mother was also working so far away from her and had barely any time to be with her, Cream would be really unhappy too.

* * *

On their way, they came across a sort of hall. And in its center, there was the red chaos emerald.

"We found it!" exclaimed the rabbit excitedly as she ran to its location. "Let's get it!"

Chris attempted to warn her: "Wait, Cream! Stop!"

But his words were ignored.

And as soon as she was contact with the emerald, a bright light began to appear from it, before consuming her.

He heard her panicking as the illumination made its way through her form, altering her.

Once it had disappeared, the new rabbit girl fell on her knees.

The little overlander was awestruck.

The former six-year-old rabbit girl not only appeared to be much taller, but she also appeared to be at least eighteen years old now. Her dress was ruined - showing her EE-cup boobs, her nicely curved waist, her big and pleasantly rounded butt, and her matured cunt, since her panties were gone.

"C-Cream?" he barely managed to say.

"Chris?" she spoke up, before inspecting her new form.

Cream wanted to scream out of embarrassment for her nude body being exposed, but instead she found it erotic. The boy that she had developed feelings for was staring her.

She placed her gaze back on him, smiling.

"Do I look good to you?" the rabbit girl asked, nearly in a whisper.

"Wha- What? What do you mean, Cream?"

"I mean exactly what I just asked." she cleared for him. "I mean, I've seen the way you looked at my mom one night when we were guests in your house."

Chris was left blushing at the memory.

(Flashback)

It happened on one night while Sonic and the others were living in his house.

The little Thorndyke was about to go to bed after a glass of water.

While he was going, he stopped when he noticed a guest room's door which was a tad open. He knew it wasn't polite to peek, yet the curiosity was overwhelming.

He looked inside, and saw the adult rabbit standing by the bed in her white lingerie before getting dressed in one of his mother's borrowed nightgowns.

Her adorable and sensual form made his head heat up as he kept on staring.

Quickly, he managed to get a grip and prevent himself from looking any longer.

And, while trying to control his nerves, he walked back to his bedroom and pretended that he didn't see anything. Without even realizing that the little rabbit had been watching him.

(Flashback end)

"I'm sorry, Cream. I... I didn't mean to spy on your mother." he honestly told her.

"It's okay, Chris." she answered, and then repeated her question. "But seriously now, do I look good to you?"

The boy was hoping to avoid answering her, but since there was no way to do that...

"You look... g-great." he stammered with his compliment.

The rabbit girl giggled at his response with a light color on her cheeks: "Why thank you, Chris. Now, can you come and help me up please?"

"Sure." said the boy as he calmly walked to her.

He then attempted to help lift her up, only for him to be caught in a surprise smooch by the grown rabbit as he got her on her feet.

At first, Chris wanted to pull away. However, with her hands having a grip on him, he slowly started to relax and accept it.

Cream, eventually, released him after one passionate minute with the human.

"How... How long have you... felt like this, Cream?" he nervously inquired, with a flushed face.

"For a while." she responded with a blush of her own. "I knew I was too young to start falling in love with someone. But, I just couldn't handle it. I have thought about how to confess my feelings for you. And, thanks to the emerald, it made the decision easier for me. So, what do you say, Chris?"

"I... I think, maybe..."

"Chris!? Cream!?" came Tails' voice out of nowhere.

Both of them looked to the entrance that they came from, only to find Tails, Sonic and Amy standing there, looking at the recently matured rabbit in shocking surprise.

Cream replied, stammering a bit: "Uh... H-hello, everyone. Is... is everything okay?"

"You tell us, Cream. How were you able to grow like that?" said the blue hedgehog, keeping most of his shock in control.

"It was the emerald, Mister Sonic." she replied, removing the red chaos emerald from her person and showing it to them. "It's thanks to it that I'm like this."

"That makes no sense at all." stated the two-tailed fox, taking the emerald. "Many of us have already came in contact with the chaos emeralds, including Chris, and they never had any effects like that on us."

Chris inquired: "Is there any way to fix her problem?"

"No idea, Chris."

"So now what do we do?" Amy questioned. "It's not like we can hide this from Vanilla."

Putting a hand on his chin, Sonic spoke while thinking: "Maybe we can. But only temporarily."

"What'd you have in mind, Sonic?" asked his bro.

"We'll tell Vanilla that Cream has decided to sleep in one of our houses. From there, Cream can hide from her mother for as long as she needs, until she's ready and willing to tell her what happened. At least for tonight it should work."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. Now, whose house is she going to stay in until then?" inquired the human boy.

Nobody said anything at that point, as they all considered which one was the best option.

And then the hedgehog with the mallet happily proclaimed: "She can stay in my house."

"Are you sure, Amy?" inquired Tails.

"Yes. Even if Vanilla comes by to check on her, I think all that needs to be done is for her to hear Cream's voice."

The little Thorndyke turned to Cream, saying: "What'd you think, Cream? Is this okay for you?"

"Well, I don't like to lie to anyone, especially to my mommy." she responded with a sigh. "But I think maybe it is better than to scare her."

"Then it's settled." declared Amy. "Cream will be staying in my house for a few days, starting now."

The rest nodded in agreement.

(Much later - Back in Amy's home)

"Ok, I'll be gone for the moment." spoke the pink hedgehog standing by the main door. "You kids be good now, and don't answer the door to anybody who isn't me, Tails or Sonic."

"Sure thing, Amy." Chris assured her.

"Take good care of her, Chris." she kindly said as her final words before closing the door behind her as she left.

As soon as that happened, Chris made his way to his bedroom, which was being shared with the rabbit girl.

In there, he saw her sitted on his bed and with her head down.

"Are you alright, Cream?" he inquired as he went to her.

She looked up to him and responded: "Yes, Chris. I was just thinking on how I'm going to tell mommy about my condition."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." the human boy stated as he was now standing right in front of her, trying to give her something positive.

"So, Amy has left the house?" the rabbit girl asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, she went to tell your mother that you wanted to sleep here for a few days."

She just nodded in response.

Then, Cream patted on her right side of the bed, inviting him to sit down next to her.

Chris knew she was still having a bit of a hard time with her current situation, so he obliged to her invitation.

The rabbit girl looked like she wanted to say something, but before she could... Chris had surprised her by involving her in his arms.

"C-Chris...?" she began to say, blushing.

"I know how difficult this is for you, Cream. To suddenly turn older so quickly, and then to wonder how your mother is going to take these news." he replied with a steady voice. "And I know this might be nothing, but maybe a hug can help."

That got her to smile warmly.

Returning the hug, Cream stated: "That does make me feel a little better, Chris, thank you. But, be honest with me, do you like me? I mean, do you like as more than a friend?"

Now it was the boy's turn to blush.

Even when he started to feel warm, he still was able to answer: "Uh... Y-yes, I admit that I've been kinda thinking like that about you for a while. But I thought that it could only happen in dreams, since you were much younger than me."

"I guess dreams can come true." she gladly said.

All of a sudden, the little human released a yawn.

"I see someone is feeling tired." the rabbit girl lightly teased.

"You're right, I'm feeling a little exhausted." he confirmed. "This sure was a long day."

"In that case, let's go to sleep. I am feeling tired myself." she declared with a yawn of her own.

After a quick change to their pajamas, while temporarily in separate rooms, they went to bed and got under its sheets.

Unfortunately, due to Cream being a young adult, the bed seemed too small for the both of them to sleep in it side by side.

So...

"I have an idea." she pronounced. "How about you sleep on top of me?"

"I... I don't know..." Chris shyly spoke, clearly surprised by such offer. "Are you sure about that?"

"Certainly." Cream replied like if it was no big deal.

And so, while the rabbit girl laid on the bed, the human boy laid on top of her form... well, mostly.

As slumber began to settle around them, Cream gave a quick and sweet peck on his head.

"Good night, Chris." she wished to him.

"Good night, Cream." he happily said back to her, before drifting into dreamland.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I hope you all still liked this chapter.**

 **Although I am still gonna be writting the next pairing, I'm gonna be more focused on other stories for the moment.**

 **And, for Owldusk - I apologize for making you wait for so long. I hope this chapter was worth it for you.**

 **Anyways, until next time!**


	5. Female Mephiles the Dark (Deity)

Chapter 4: Female Mephiles the Dark (Deity-Hedgehog)

(In an unknown world)

A shadowy figure with a feminine form was seen in the midst of the flaming ruins of a land.

It appeared to be on its knees and with its head down, breathing heavily.

"I... I can't believe it. I... I did it." it stammered between breaths. "A second later... could've been too late. If I... hadn't left a small piece of myself behind... before all of that, I would have been done for."

The shadowy figure tried to stand up, but ended up falling.

"Damn it." it grunted in pain. "Those three hedgehogs caused more damage on me than I expected. And I don't have enough power to heal myself completely."

"I'll have to go somewhere else." it concluded.

Using whatever energy the silhouette had left, it opened a portal to another world and leaped through it without thinking twice.

(In Mobius)

Chris was simply wandering around in a grass field.

For a bit, he was just walking while appreciating the peaceful, quiet and green view all around him.

Then, he went to lay down close to a tree, with its shade partly covering his body.

Feeling himself so relaxed, he started to close his eyes and sleep.

Suddenly... he felt an odd disturbance as the wind began to blow a little harder than normal. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew something wasn't right.

Then, as soon as he saw the atmosphere become darker, he also immediately noticed a dark warp path appearing not too far from him.

And, eventully, he watched as a shadowy figure came out from it.

Chris, at that point, couldn't tell the said figure's gender, species, or whatever. Still, that never halted his curiosity.

He even noticed it making an effort to move, only to fail.

The little human started to wonder if perhaps the silhouette was actually hurt. That's when he heard his heart telling him to go help it, regardless of what it was.

And that's what he did.

Chris stood up from where he currently was and walked up to it.

The silhouette, who soon sensed his approach, turned its attention to him.

"Keep your distance from me, boy." it said in a deep female voice, threatening him in a weakly manner.

"But, you look like you're hurt." he told, moving a little closer.

"That's none of your business." it replied with arrogance. "So go away, unless you want to die."

Yet, Chris wasn't feeling intimidated.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think you are in any condition to make threats." he bravely stated. "You're too weak to hurt anyone."

It grunted in frustration as a response. Although it couldn't deny the fact that he was right.

"Come on, let me help you." he insisted, moving even closer until he was standing just a couple of feet away.

'Damn it. Just what I needed.' the silhouette grumbled in its head, before agreeing. "Fine. Just let me assume a physical form. Otherwise, you won't be able to touch me."

Giving it a moment, Chris saw it transforming... eventually, taking the shape of a hedgehog he was familiar with, apart from having a light-blue color on the stripes of the head, arms, and legs, as well as on the gloves and shoes; green reptilian eyes; no mouth; and a feminine appearance.

Needless to say, he was a little surprised by the form it (or maybe, she) had taken.

The hedgehog seemed to detect his reaction...

She questioned him with a bit of a rough tone: "What?"

"N-nothing." he nervously answered, averting his gaze from her a little. "It's just... that form you took, reminded me of a hedgehog I had once met."

His response made her smile evilly in her mind: 'So, he is acquainted with Shadow. This is better than I thought. Perhaps I can delay his execution for a little bit.'

She then tried stand up, only for her to collapse. She had forgotten how weak she was.

Luckily for her, Chris was there to catch her.

"Okay, it seems you won't be able to go anywhere on your own. Let me carry you." he offered as soon as he grabbed her, preventing her from falling to the ground.

She had just agreed to let him help her walk, nothing else. Still... as much as she wanted to say 'no', she nodded her head in confirmation, giving him the okay.

With her permission given, the young human wasted no time to softly pick her up and carry her in his arms before walking.

During the walk, the two of them exchanged a few words every now and then.

"I'm Chris. And, if I may know, who are you?" he greeted with some eagerness and with a small but genuine smile.

"Mephiles the Dark." she simply spoke, not bothering to look at him.

He could tell she wasn't looking at him as her way of saying that he was worthless. Yet, his smile remained.

"Well, Mephiles, I'm going to take you to my home to take care of you." he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, it's not exactly mine... Amy is the real owner of it. But she isn't there for now. So, it's just you and me."

Mephiles didn't give him any sort of a response. However, it seemed she had heeded his words.

As they kept on moving, the boy still tried to talk with her. For instance: why she had no mouth and yet she could speak; how could she eat if she was mouthless; why her eyelids never blinked...

And yet, she would give him the same answer: silence. Either it was because she didn't know or because she want to say anything about them.

(A few minutes later - In Amy's house)

As soon as they got in, Chris immediately laid her on his bed and went to fetch any medical supplies that he could find.

He had just finished cleaning her injuries and applied the bandages.

Since she was going to stay in his bedroom for the time being, he was going to be sleeping on the couch of the living room.

She had no idea of the reason why he was helping her. The curiosity was kind of killing her.

"Why?" the hedgehog with no mouth began to murmur, with enough volume for the little human to hear.

"Why what?" he said, turning his attention to her after he put the medical supplies back to where he found them.

"Why did you help me? You don't have any idea of who or what I am."

"Maybe so. But it was simply the right thing to do." the boy replied as he got down on his knees and put his arms on the bed's sheets. "We should always help each other out, especially when there's someone who needs it the most."

"And what makes you say that?" she questioned again, putting her eyes on him.

"Well..." he started with his head down for a second before raising it back up. "I remember that a few years ago, while my butler was driving me back home from school, I saw a man sitting by an alley, with his back on the wall. I could see that he was dirty, but I could also see he was really sad. The look on his eyes... it was like he was saying he was going to die that day. The next day, following the same routine, I looked to the same alley where I had seen that man. Except, this time, he wasn't there anymore. But I remember catching sight of the hat he wore, lying on the same spot where he was before. I could only guess that someone went to pick up his body."

After ending his sad story, Chris gave out a depressed sigh: "I had almost forgotten about that. That's one of the reasons I try to care for someone other than myself."

"So, you intend to help others so you don't get your head plagued with remorse." Mephiles clarified, trying to understand his logic.

He nodded in response: "You could say that, yes."

He then decided to ask something about her as well: "Anyway, can you tell me why your name is 'Mephiles'?" he placed his hands up when she stared at him like she was offended. "No offense, really. It's just that your name... sounds like a name for a man, instead of a woman."

She gave him no response.

If anything, she simply turned her sights away from him.

Thinking that he did something wrong, Chris stood up and told her while gently putting a hand on hers: "I think I understand. Maybe, it's because you don't know the answer yourself. Or maybe, it's because the question is too personal. Either way, I apologize if I offended you. I'll leave you now to rest. If you need me, I'll be in the living room."

Despite her not telling him to get his hand off her, the atmosphere around the room was enough to tell him to.

And then he walked away.

But once he got to the bedroom's entrance, he heard her, giving him the answer.

"My creators gave me that name. I was suppose to be a part for their project: Solaris, the Sun God. They never knew I was a female all along."

After listening to her, the little human left her be and closed the door.

'So she's sort of in the same boat as Shadow.' he thought, going away.

(Later, in the night)

Mephiles, realizing she had recovered enough of her strength, got out of the bed and quietly walked out of the bedroom as she headed to the boy sleeping soundly on the couch.

"You poor, poor boy." she darkly whispered with an evil smirk in her mind. "By saving me, you have just doomed yourself and all of your friends. I was thinking of leaving you alive until I had the chance to take your life before Shadow's very own eyes. But now, I guess I'll just leave enough of you for them to identify you."

The deity got nearer to Chris until she was standing right in front of him.

One of her hands displayed a dark aura as she began to prepare a magical attack.

However, before she could strike, something stopped her...

She sensed a strange sting in her heart.

She clutched a hand to her chest and attempted to concentrate on killing him.

Yet, the more she tried to, the more it hurt her.

Mephiles groaned in agony while thinking: 'Wha- what's this!? Why am I in pain?'

She moved her murder hand closer to Chris to the point that it was nearly touching him by an inch. But then the pain became unbearable.

The deity came close to fall to her knees as she was able to suppress herself from screaming.

'WHY!?' she outrageously shouted in her head. 'I never felt this pain before, even when I killed Sonic... WHY WOULD I START FEELING IT NOW!?'

She calmed herself a little and continued: 'Fine. It seems that I can't do anything to this boy without harming myself. But I can still focus that energy on Sonic, Shadow, and the others.'

Yet again, agony returned to strike her, although not as intensely.

'WHAT!? NOT EVEN THEM!?' she thought, nearly yelling for real.

All of a sudden, Mephiles began to hear something speaking to her, not knowing precisely what it was, but she still listened until the end.

Afterwards, she contemplated her situation: 'So then, I can't do anything to harm the boy, otherwise it will be like I'm hurting myself. And I can't destroy Sonic, Shadow, or anyone he is close to, because that would make him sorrowful for their deaths. Which means, I would be feeling his sorrow as well.'

'Just my luck.' she groaned in irritation, reaching her conclusion.

She placed her attention back on the snoozing human boy, wondering: 'What makes you so special, boy?'

She ponding that question until the moment she heard him murmur something in his sleep.

The deity leaned to his face in order to listen better to what he was saying.

And when she did, she caught one word coming out of his mouth...

"Mephiles..."

If Mephiles could make facial expressions, she would be showing that she was quite surprised. But the red color appearing on her cheeks was enough of a confirmation.

'He's... dreaming of me?' she thought.

Her recent discovery caused her to have another feeling in her heart, one that was good and warm.

Once more, she rested a hand on her chest. Of all the things she had ever felt in her existence, that was something she wasn't familiar with.

'Does this mean... he has feelings for me?' she couldn't prevent herself from thinking. 'And what's with this that I'm feeling within me? Can I be... in love with him?'

Thinking about that statement, she quickly snapped herself to normal.

'T-that's absurd! I just met him. So I don't love him. And he doesn't love me. In dreams is one thing, but in reality is a different story.'

Turning her attention back to him, she soon heard a few other words...

"...Love you... Mephiles..." he mumbled while dreaming.

She even noticed his lips forming into a smile of love and care.

The proof that Chris was dreaming of her was more than enough for that warm feeling to get twice as big.

The deity took a moment to relax and compose herself.

'Alright. I know he's only dreaming that he's in love with me. But, that means there's a chance to make it real... right?' Mephiles pondered with some hope for her assumption to be true.

Inwardly, she couldn't help but smile. Usually, whenever she did that would be in a creepy and evil way. But, for the first time, she smiled in a happy way.

She bent down and whispered to his ear in a pleasant tone: "Sleep well, dear Chris.~"

And while she was walking back to bed, she reflected on what she just said, blushing: ''Dear'? Why did I say that? I need to calm myself, before I do anything really stupid.'

* * *

 **Author's notes: I wanted to have this chapter done and published before the month of September began. But because I was having problems imagining this chapter's story, it only came in 04/09/2017.**

 **This chapter's pairing was suggested by Niphelie-um, who also wanted Mephiles to always be referred as a female since the point of her 'birth' but kept that information hidden from her enemies.**  
 **He even suggested he wanted to have Chris finding her injured and trying to help her recover, without knowing that she was evil.**  
 **So, for Niphelie-um: I hope you liked it.**

 **In a different note, for any of people out there who are interested, I'm still trying to write the third chapter for the story of The Loud House series 'The Sisters' Obsession'. However, I'm having a bit of a challenge thinking of what's going to happen next, the characters, their speeches, and other things. Oh, and with me returning to school, it's going to take even longer. But if you think I've already given up on it, think again. I have no intention to quit, at least until it has been completed.**

 **Another thing that has been in my mind for quite a while was putting this fanfic. on DeviantArt. But I decided to hold that thought until I had published the first four chapters on** ** **FanFiction** (not counting the prologue). And now that I've reached that point I thought 'Why not?'  
So that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to publish 'A Thorndyke's Ladyloves' on DeviantArt under the alias of 'Krevnek'. In order for people to have more than one way to find and read my stories.**

 **Also, I'm currently having a debate with myself between adding a second part to the pairings that were written so far, and writing new ones.**  
 **Both options sound good to me. But I still have no idea of which one to pick. I suppose I need time to consider.**

 **Anyways, I hope all you readers enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
